Kai Chisaki
|romaji = Chisaki Kai |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Gold |age = Unknown |quirk = Overhaul |status = Unknown |occupation = Yakuza Leader of Shie Hassaikai |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |debut = Chapter 115 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Chisaki Kai}}, also known by the villain , was the Yakuza Captain of the Shie Hassaikai. He serves as the main antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance Kai is a pale man of a narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows, and he also possesses a small scar on the left side of his forehead that he acquired as a result of his fight with the League of Villains. He also has a notably small mouth, although it is rarely seen as it’s always covered by something, whether it be shadow, a hygiene mask or his usual plague mask. Following his capture, however, his mask is removed and his mouth is consequently uncovered, and he also loses both of his arms to Mr. Compress and Tomura Shigaraki. He wears a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features are the white surgical gloves he wears on his hands and the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Gallery Kai Chisaki as a child.png|Kai as a child. Young Kai Chisaki manga.png|Kai before becoming a villain. Overhaul manga portrait.png|Overhaul in the manga. Fusions After fusing with Shin Nemoto, Overhaul gets an additional two arms deformed with spiked claws and black parts of Shin's cape. His hair gets spikier, and his mask rips apart, seeming to be fused onto his face, which is also covered in black fabric. Shin is presumably conscious in the fused form as his mouth is used through Overhaul's right hand and his Quirk is in use. After fusing with Rikiya Katsukame, Overhaul's lower body is fused into a monstrous stone structure, protruding multiple appendages each equipped with clawed hands. Overhaul's upper body is the same but lies within the mouth of the structure, and his upper jaw has Rikiya's mask. Chisaki fused with Shin.png|Second form. Overhaul's Final Form.png|Final form. Personality Overhaul is a mysophobic, antisocial sociopath obsessed with returning to the world to the way it was before the Quirk phenomenon. Due to a combination of an old theory claiming Quirks derived from rats and his own mysophobia, Overhaul believes that Quirks are actually a plague on humanity. He believes the Quirk epidemic has changed the world and infected society with "Hero Syndrome", and he is extremely determined to eradicate Quirks from the world in order to return it to its former state with the in power. Overhaul is very germophobic and hates anything he feels is dirty; he likes to avoid dirty places and hates when people dirty him or the area around him. He’ll even break out into hives when covered in dirt or blood, and as he views Quirks as sicknesses, he also treats them as he would any other kind of filth. Overhaul feels as if he owes a debt to the Boss and the Yakuza for taking him in, even from a young age, he was dead set on returning that debt no matter the cost. The Boss would try to sway Kai to a more honorable path to no avail, as he would frequently get into violent fights and eventually involved himself in illegal dealings. He grew up and became a villain determined to reinstate the Yakuza even if it meant taking advantage and abusing others; he has no remorse for those he uses or kills for his ambitions, and he sees everyone as expendable pawns for his ultimate goal. In order to achieve his ambitions, Overhaul went as far to force the Boss into a comatose state to use his granddaughter Eri to create Quirk-Destroying Bullets. Overhaul has no moral compass and has an enormous ego, viewing himself as the only person in the world that's enlightened to the Quirk epidemic. He believes that he is always right and all others are wrong to oppose his conquest, also believing that he should be the to inherit All For One's place as the king of evil rather than Tomura Shigaraki. Overhaul doesn’t value humans and views people as pawns for their utilitarian value, and he carries this sentiment even towards the people in his organization he’s known since childhood; he treats them all as dispensable. He considers everybody, even childhood friends and his closest right-hand man, expendable and his subordinates are made to wear masks like him so he doesn't have to breathe the same air as them. The only person Overhaul has ever shown concern for is the Boss who raised him, but, despite his feelings for the Boss, Overhaul incapacitated him to achieve his goals, because he was against Overhaul's methods. He abused the Boss's young granddaughter without remorse to create a drug that could destroy Quirks. As a leader of his organization, Overhaul is levelheaded and possesses a strategic mindset, and, according to a conversation with Twice, he seems to be nice at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Overhaul does possess polite mannerisms and can come off as very calm and classy, this being evident in his first meeting with Mirio Togata and Izuku Midoriya. He will speak to others in a very composed manner and display very good social skills in the required situation, but when he’s aggravated, Overhaul shows his killer instincts and lashes out violently. Overhaul's failure to recognize others, and his own obstinate nature, brings about his end. Despite his strong-willed attitude, he is capable of expressing true fear and shock; as he was horrified when the League of Villains took his Quirk destroying drug, destroyed his arms, and taunted him for his situation. His facial expression was that of fear, as he was now helpless and powerless, ironically the very thing he had wanted to inflict onto others. Abilities Overall Abilities: Overhaul is an incredibly powerful villain that garnered the attention of All For One, the most powerful villain in Japan. He is very intelligent and extremely dangerous due to his Quirk and lack of remorse, which allowed him to overpower Kendo Rappa, one of his Eight Expendables, Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick, and Izuku, an inheritor of One For All. Overhaul was even capable of holding his own against Mirio, a U.A. student worthy of the No. 1 Hero spot. During his battle with the Heroes that were part of the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Overhaul was so adamant on not letting his plans get ruined, he went as far as to fuse with Shin Nemoto, and then Rikiya Katsukame, displaying, not only a monstrous appearance, but a drastic increase in power. It took Izuku utilizing One For All: Full Cowl - 100%, thanks to Eri, to finally overwhelm and defeat the amalgamated Yakuza leader. *'Enhanced Agility': Overhaul was challenged by Rappa five times, and each time Rappa lost despite his speed and strength. This implies that Overhaul has high speed and reaction time of his own to be able to accomplish this as his Quirk requires him to touch his opponent for it to take effect, his fast reaction time is also shown when he was able to evade Mirio's punch, although he was left with a scratch on his face. *'Enhanced Durability': Overhaul has great durability as he was assaulted by several of Mirio's punches and was able to take them as well as remain fully conscious despite still receiving bad injuries, whereas a simple attack from Mirio was enough to knock out and badly injure Deidoro Sakaki and Shin Nemoto, two of the Eight Expendables to the point where they could no longer fight. Later on, he was able to survive punches from Izuku who was wielding One For All at a 100%. Overhaul also showed little reaction to having both of his arms destroyed by the League of Villains, albeit he still despaired over losing his two limbs. Quirk : Kai’s Quirk grants him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches, effectively giving him full control over matter. He can disassemble people to kill them or reassemble them to heal their wounds. He can also do this to himself and even merge his body with others; even allowing him to use their Quirks, such as Shin Nemoto's Confession and Rikiya Katsukame's Vitality Stealing. In battle, Kai can freely manipulate his surroundings. He can move the ground to maneuver himself to reshape the area into some advantageous for him and harmful for his opponents. By touching his targets, he can completely blow their body apart whether it be a limb or the entirety of it. After Atsuhiro Sako and Tomura Shigaraki destroyed his arms, which are also his Quirk Factor, Kai is now unable to use his Quirk. Battles & Events Trivia *Kai’s characters in his name are composed of "治" (chi, lit. "govern, regulate, administer"), "崎" (saki, lit. "promontory, cape, spit") and "廻" (kai, lit. "revolve, return, curving"). **"廻" (kai) notes his Quirk “Overhaul” that can disassemble and reassemble anything that he touches. ***“chi” (治) in his surname has different meanings attached, ***It could mean (to treat, to cure disease) how he believes everyone is sick, obsessed with finding a cure. ***(to research, to specialize in a topic) noting his research on destroying Quirks. ***(to punish, to discipline, to teach someone a lesson) referring to how he treats Eri as a subject for his bullets and force her to obey through intimidation and how he was hoping to use the Quirk destroying drugs to control society through fear. ***(to exterminate, to kill) seen several times that he used his Quirk to kill others. *Overhaul and Tomura have several similarities: **Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. **Both their masks have some connection to their character: ***Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. ***Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. **Both are succeeding leaders in their organization after a previous leader was toppled. **Both their Quirks have similar attributes: ***Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their Quirks to work. ****However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his Quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at the minimum to use his Quirk. ****Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. ***Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. ****However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. *Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains bares similarity to Stain's first encounter with the league. **Both were committing their own acts of violence before being approached by a member of the league. **Both had some level of interest in the league before revoking their interest after realizing the league's limits, which led to a conflict between them. **Both ended their meetings in bad taste with the league. **Both stated that the league had some form of potential and would see how that grows. Though for Overhaul, that potential is more for his own motives. *The manner in which Overhaul uses his Quirk is similar to how and , from the series, utilize alchemy. Quotes *(To Team Reservoir Dogs) "You guys have an illness. Illnesses must be cured." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "When someone lays a finger on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself." *(To Eri) "You were born to destroy people." *(To Eri) "Each and every one of your actions kill people. Yours is a cursed existence." References Site Navigation pl:Kai Chisaki it:Kai Chisaki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Emitters Category:Unknown Status Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:S-Rank Villains